the prophecy
by Dawn126
Summary: Lucy feels weak and left out so she goes to half blood forest to train. Only she isn't what she says she is she is a demi god! but so is Laxus sting rogue cobra jellal and midnight what does Lucy do when she finds 4 boys in her apartment? rating may change


**Who will I choose?**

**I-chan: Hello everyone! This is my first fic so don't get all crity on me I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Laxus: Wait! you can't post this!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Laxus: Because this is way too embarrassing! **

**Me: Oh well! Half of this story is meant to embarrass the great and powerful Laxus Dreyer!**

**Laxus: I'm doomed. *Runs and hides in a far away corner***

**Me: Can someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Amano ichigo: I-chan does not own fairy tail **

**I-chan: AHHHHH! When the hell did you get here?**

**Laxus: Wha-? Who in the world are you?**

**Mad-eye: Nip it boy. Hurry up and start the story and I'll do the other disclaimers I –chan does not own Harry potter pretty rhythm or yumeiro patissiere.**

**Laxus: This is gonna be one weird fan fiction why would anyone want to read it.**

**I-Chan: Wahhhhhh! *Sniff* *Sniff* Why are you so mean to me?! You meanie!**

**Lucy: Laxus! I can't believe you made the author cry! At this point I'll never go on another date with you ever again!**

**I-chan: *Sniff* Thank you! Lucy! *pause* hang on… when did you get here?**

**Lucy: That's for me to know!**

**Sting & Lucy: So when are we going to be introduced in the story I already know that I'm the main character in your story**

**Sting&Lucy: QUIT COPYING ME!**

**Wendy: I-chan does not own any anime's used in the fan fiction or characters unless there oc's but she owns the plot**

* * *

><p>Ohayo! My name is Lucy heartfillia and I am a fairy tail mage! I just finished a job request with my idiot friend natsu, happy and the rest of team natsu. I was absolutely useless I didn't do anything on our mission though there wasn't really anything for me to do. Since the job request was for us to take out the dark guild black night, Erza natsu and gray practically charged into battle there really wasn't much for me to do. "*sigh*" "Everything alright Lucy?" Mira asked. "The last job request I was completely useless again!" I shook my head furious. "Don't worry Lucy! Besides I think it's probably best if you stay out of taking down guild type of missions if you're going with team Natsu."<br>"Guess your right Mira. Is the Master here?"

"Yeah he's in his study. Lucy is everything alright? You almost never go into the master's study." She asked worried. "It's nothing Mira." I looked up and saw Laxus Staring and me and when he caught my eye He blushed and looked away. *That is definitely not like Laxus wonder what's up with him.*

Laxus's pov *Crap! I hope Blondie didn't see that*

Mira's Point of view

*Eeeeeeeeeepppppppp! Laxus Blushed! Now I'm in Matchmaker mode! I need to start planning their dates wedding and honey moon!*

Laxus's pov

*Crap Mira has that evil grin on her face that means she saw me. This means I'm in big trouble if she finds out who my crush is.

Happy's pov

*Mmmmm this fish is really good. Hang on did I just see Laxus Blush at Lucy?!* I flew over to Mira who looked like she was currently in Matchmaker mode. *I guess she saw to.* Hi Mira! I have a new couple for you to Match make! "Really Happy! So who's the new couple?" she asked eagerly. It's Laxus and-. "OH NO YOU DON'T CAT!" *Crap! He heard me!*Laxus hurled a lightning bolt at me which missed my tail by a millimeter. "Laxus! Don't you ever interrupt me when I'm receiving Intel for a new couple! You hear me you Bastard!" She yelled and grabbed my coat. "Guys calm down I'm going into the master's office." Lucy looked hurt really hurt. *Oh! What did Natsu do this time?! Cause when I get my Paw's on him he is gonna taste my mackerel!* NATSU I yelled. "Happy! What is it?" What did you do to Lucy?! _In gray's _mind_. _*What did Flame pants do this time?*"Natsu what is happy talking about? Gray asked angrily. "I have no idea! I didn't talk to Luce since the mission!" Huh? Really Natsu? That's weird then why is Lucy going into the Master's study?

Erza's Point of view

*Did happy just say that Lucy is going into the master's study? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?* Hang on Happy did you just say that she is going into the Master's study? "Yeah! She was acting really weird especially after she looked at Laxus." Happy said. Hold it she looked at Laxus? I was absolutely furious.

Natsu's pov

*Uh Oh Erza is mad that isn't a good sign looks like she's heading over to master's office where Luce is I should probably go with her.*

Gray's pov

*Looks like Flame head and Erza are heading to masters office and Erza looks really mad this isn't going to turn out well I should probably follow them*

Master's pov

I was in my office when I heard a slight knock on my door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." I gruffed. I was in my study peacefully when I saw Lucy come in the front door. "Hello my child is there something I can help you with?" *She looks likes she's been crying I can see her cheeks are red and puff and her eyes are red. *NATSU what did that moron do now?* "Lucy my child what's wrong?

"Master I've decided I'm going to quit the guild." After she said those words my eyes almost popped out.

_Back with Erza Natsu and Gray_

"WHAT!" they said quietly "Why In the world would Luce want to quit the Guild!" Gray asked. "I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of this_._" Erza knocked down the door in a … Not so friendly way.

Still Masters Pov

My eyeballs almost popped out then all of a sudden Team Natsu came bursting through the door. "LUCY!" They all said. "Why are you quitting the guild?" I thought I was dreaming but she actually glared at them! "None of your business! Master if you mind." I looked like my eyes were gonna pop out of my head when I heard those words I hesitated and I knew I couldn't deny her so I took her hand and muttered the ancient words and Lucy's guild mark disappeared from her hand.

_Natsu's pov_

_*Lucy what's going on? Why are you quitting the guild hall?*_ "Lucy… what's going on here?" I looked at Lucy and she what she said really shocked me. "I'll be going out to train in the half-blood forest for 8 years." Erza and ice boy stared at each other and 3…2…1… "WHAT!" the 3 of us yelled? "Lucy those woods are dangerous do you even know what's over there?" Gray asked. "Humph you guys are too stupid to notice more like too dense. If you haven't noticed already then you're an idiot only those born under the heritage of the Greek gods and roman gods are allowed to enter the woods which reminds me I should see whose on the lookout today."

_Lucy's pov_

I took out a rainbow light colored ball and tossed it opening a portal which showed a huge tree with Malcolm sitting on it with a telescope "MALCOLM!" Malcolm jumped up from his spot and almost fell out of the tree he turned around and looked as excited as he was when he pulled his first prank with the Stoll brothers. "LUCY! I can't believe it! It's great to hear your voice again! We need you back here! Annabeth is out searching for Percy and Sarah is in charge while you're out! Get your bloody ass back here sister! We need you here!"

"Hehehehe don't worry Malcolm I'm on my way back I'll be there in less than 10 minutes! So be prepared to blow the conch horn! But Before that I have to stop bye sabertooth and see if Minerva my sis wants to come with me and I'll see if sting and rogue want to come with me." I replied to Malcolm. "Sting is gonna bug the shit out of you for a sword-fighting duel you know that right?" He looked pretty worried but he knew I'd be smart about it.

"It's not my fault I'm the strongest in the camp but I can always straighten him out you know that. Alright Malcolm I'll see you at camp! Send an ambush I need to sharpen up my skills and send it when you see me."

"Got it Luce!" I turned back and faced my ex-teammates who looked like they were gonna throw up.

_Master's pov_

Lucy I was actually hoping to speak to you I was gonna tell you that… NATSU ERZA GRAY GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! THIS HAS NOW TURNED INTO A VERY PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME LUCY AND LAXUS ONLY. Speaking of which LAXUS GET YOUR BLOODY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!

_Still master's pov_

Erza Natsu and gray walked out of my office and Laxus walked into my office with a smirk on his face I could clearly see that he was planning something. "Alright you two. Lucy is now no longer a part of the guild so she is now headed back to camp. I understand that you guys are part of different cabins but I want you, Laxus to keep an eye on Lucy and protect her."

"Gramps why do I have to keep an eye on her? I mean she's the strongest fighter and the smartest in the camp she can take care of herself." Laxus said clearly annoyed.

'I understand that Laxus but still I want you both to head back to Lucy's house there will be 3 people waiting for her their will actually be 5. Jellal, Cobra, Midnight, Sting, and rogue.'

"Hold it master are you saying that their at my house right now?"

'Yes Lucy that's why I want Laxus their incase something happens. You understand that all 5 of them are demigods right?' "Yes we do" Lucy said "Master I think it's time for us to go I don't want those moron's to wreck my house." 'Alright Lucy you must keep it a secret that they are with you the magic council thinks it's best for them to stay with you because they believe that you are the most forgiving person here in fairy tail Oh by the way Laxus you're staying at Lucy's place with the 5 of them and Lucy as well.'

"Damn you master you could of said no for my sake but whatever. Alright were going to go now Laxus you coming?"

_Laxus' pov_

Before I knew it Blondie was already at the door *Damn she is fast but still not as fast as me* "Laxus? Coming?" 'Sorry spaced out coming.' "Good luck you two! Laxus make sure the 5 boys don't do anything perverted to her! *Damn that old man! But still I get to hang out with Blondie!* 'Relax gramps I got it!' I walked out with Luce and started to head out the front door of the guild hall till team Natsu stopped us. *Damn them can't they see were trying to leave?* "Luce! What does master mean by 5 boys doing something perverted to you?" "None of your business Natsu come on Laxus we better get a move on!" She began to walk out the door with me following closely behind.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's pov<em>

_Time skip Lucy's house, Front door_

*Well here goes nothing* I opened the door to my house and Master was right I Saw 5 Boys sitting around sleeping. When I opened the door they jolted awake. "LUCY!" They yelled. As I walked in they tackled me and they came in for a hug until Laxus blocked their way thankfully so I didn't get tackled. "Thanks Laxus! I guess I owe you for that!" "No need Blondie I think you being one of the 7 of the prophecy will sum it up so it's alright." He walked over and I was surprised into seeing that he actually knew where I hid my Novel. "Laxus! I never said that you could read that!' "Too late for that Blondie!"

"You two never change. Hey Lucy Malcolm gave me a call and said that the chariot races were today and that the 7 of us have been paired up today you know that that means were gonna kick butt and totally win right?" Cobra asked. "Stupid of course! Ok we better get a move on we don't won't to be late now do we?"

_Laxus' pov_

**Blondie really has changed hopefully when we get to camp we can have a duel.**

"Hey Laxus are you Ok?" I didn't realize it but the guys and Lucy were staring at me with a worried look on their faces. "No problem I'm fine.

Lucy's pov

"Alright you guys lets get going were going to stop by saber tooth and see if Minerva wants to join in on the fun!" I yelled excitedly. "Yeah yeah Blondie were going to have go pack up first before we head to camp." Sting said. "DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE! GODDAMN IT. FOR THE LOVE OF MAVIS THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALLS ME BLONDIE WILL GET THEIR ASS KICKED!" I shouted a tick mark clearly visible on my head.

"Too bad… blondie." Laxus, sting and cobra said. (**There the main people who call her blondie in the fan fiction) **Midnight rogue and jellal face palmed. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Alright Sting rogue midnight cobra and jellal stay here Laxus go to your place and pack up some supplies meet at camp and make sure that your not followed go to the guild and get your stamp off to. I'll head to sabertooth with sting and rogue cobra midnight jellal you stay here I don't want you guys on the streets even if your free now I don't want to cause trouble in the streets." I said. "got it" Everyone said. Laxus lightning flashed out of my house and the boys helped me pack up my stuff.

Normal pov

Time skip at the edge of half-blood forest:

"Alright you guys I called Malcolm and let him know to send out an ambush so be on the lookout."

**I-chan: Hey guys! It's a cliff hanger! Hope you guys liked it and give me reviews I want to know what you guys thought about this so pm me on my account! Alright ja ne everyone!**


End file.
